


Slow

by berryjammy



Series: Domestic [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aquarium Field Trip, Bottom Connor, Bottom Kamski, Crossdressing, Cussing, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryjammy/pseuds/berryjammy
Summary: Connor tries to reconnect with Hank, Elijah tries to connect with Ethan.





	Slow

Connor started sneaking into Elijah's room at night. The first time he was all hands and mouth, coaxing Elijah awake with kisses and convincing him to turn Connor's sensors on so he could touch himself while he sucked Elijah off.

"Where did this come from?" Elijah asked after, sheet pulled over them as they laid together, faces close.

"I just think about you all the time," Connor told him.

It became a semi-regular occurrence. Not nightly, but multiple times a week. Connor was always mindful of Elijah's schedule the next day. Sometimes they had sex, sometimes they talked, sometimes they just laid together. Elijah never asked Connor to accompany him when he went to bed at night. Connor was undeterred.

 

* * *

 

Elijah called Connor and Ethan into his office. The two sat side by side in front of his desk.

"I have a firmware update for the both of you. I feel enough time has passed that I can give you each direct control over the settings for your pleasure sensors. You will be able to turn them on and off at will, as well as adjusting the sensitivity settings."

Typing, then looking back to them. "However, be aware that I still can remotely access and turn them off at any time, overriding anything you have set. Because while I trust you," he said, pointing at Ethan, "...I do not trust _you_ ," as he pointed to Connor. Connor beamed at him mischievously.

Elijah typed in some computer commands. Connor and Ethan's eyelids fluttered as they downloaded the patch.

 

* * *

 

Days later, Elijah found Connor in his bedroom, standing in front of the floor-length mirror. 

"Oh, Elijah," Connor said softly, looking back over his shoulder. "I found this, I thought I'd try it on." He was wearing a dress, something Chloe had worn in the past. It was obviously intended for a much more petite android, but the material had some give to it so it still fit on Connor's larger body. Navy blue, cut mid-thigh, open back, shoulders exposed, fit tightly on his slender frame. Elijah's breath hitched.

"Do you like it?" Connor asked demurely, eyelids lowered.

"Yes," was all Elijah could muster. He was determined to show that he was cool and in control, but Connor could tell his heart rate had elevated.

Connor bent over slightly, bottom of the dress raising and exposing more of his thighs. He rubbed his hands upwards along the edge of the dress, moving it further up his backside.

Elijah stepped forward until he was up against Connor's back. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing against Connor, grinding his hips slowly and purposefully against him. Connor made a small noise of appreciation. "So beautiful," Elijah murmured against his ear. He released Connor and knelt down behind him, hitching the dress up over his hips, exposing his bare ass. Connor's erection hung heavily in front of him.

"Place your hands on the mirror and spread your legs," Elijah ordered. Connor obeyed, bracing his hands against the mirror in front of him and planting his feet further apart. Elijah placed his hands on each asscheek and parted them, leaning forward and licking Connor's hole. "Ah," Connor gasped, pitching forward and sticking his ass further out to meet Elijah's face. "Patience," Elijah warned, leaning back. He moved in again, tongue teasing the outside for a while until Connor was shivering in excitement and leaking lubricant. "Please," he whined. "I want it."

Elijah stood, unzipping his fly and untucking his cock from his pants. He slid his erection easily into Connor, who pushed back against him eagerly. Connor leaned forward to brace against his arms as Elijah thrust into him, hands gripping Connor's hips. Connor watched their reflection in the mirror as Elijah fucked him from behind, exhilarated by the sight. Elijah reached a hand down and jerked Connor's cock until he was crying out, shuddering as he climaxed. Elijah sped his thrusts until his orgasm triggered as well, finishing as he pushed deep into Connor and filled him with his ejaculate.

Elijah pulled out and stepped back to view the hot mess Connor had become, hands shaky while braced against the mirror, dress pushed up and come dripping down his legs. Connor looked back over his shoulder and smiled. "I take it you definitely like it," he said, preening.

 

* * *

 

"Connor, you seem lost in thought a lot lately," Ethan told him one day. "Are you troubled?"

"Just processing a lot of thoughts," Connor admitted. "Sorting out feelings."

"About Mr. Kamski?"

"Yes. And you. And...do you remember the man I spoke with at the police ball?"

"Yes, your former partner."

"I find myself thinking about him a lot." Connor seemed especially unsure in his assessment of these feelings.

"Maybe you should talk to Mr. Kamski," Ethan offered.

 

* * *

 

Per Ethan's suggestion, Connor approached Elijah that afternoon. "Elijah, I've been thinking," Connor said. "Since the police ball. I saw Lieutenant Anderson there."

"Your partner assigned by the DPD?"

"Yes. The one who was with me when I came to your house back then."

"And?"

"And it...stirred some feelings within me. I wasn't sure how he felt about me back then. I had been concerned about seeing him again, I thought maybe he hated me. He said he missed me."

"I don't blame him," Elijah said. "I was quite taken with you after meeting you for fifteen minutes, I can only imagine how he felt after the time you spent together."

"I'm just worried about him. He has exhibited troubling behavior in the past. I don't know that anything got better for him after everything happened."

Elijah looked at him impatiently. "Tell me what you want, Connor. I don't hear you asking."

"I want to go see him."

"On your own? I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll go straight to his house and nowhere public."

"I'd feel better if Ethan were with you," Elijah returned.

"I don't think that's the best way to greet someone you haven't seen in months under strange circumstances, by bringing along an aggressive-looking clone of yourself," Connor replied testily.

Elijah barked out a laugh, taken by surprise with Connor's sassy attitude. "Alright, Connor. You can go see him. But," he said, pointing at him. "I'd ask you to exhibit some confidentiality about your life here. Please don't talk about me."

Connor paused, unsure of the underlying intent of the order. "Yes, sir," he eventually replied.

Elijah sighed. "Take one of the cars."

 

* * *

 

Connor rang the buzzer to Hank's front door. His car was still warm, so Connor knew he had probably just recently gotten home. 

"Oh, Jesus," Hank said as he cracked the door and saw Connor's face. "What the fuck, Connor is that you?"

"It is, Lieutenant," Connor said to the sliver of Hank's face that was visible. He paused, then: "Are you going to ask me to come in? That's the polite thing to do in the circumstance an old coworker and friend appears on your doorstep."

"Fucking Christ, are you kidding me," Hank mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, of course, come in," he said as he opened the door all the way. 

"Did I catch you at a bad time, Lieutenant?" Connor asked as he stepped in. 

"Nah. I mean, not exactly," Hank said as he closed the door. "Just been a weird day. Weird fuckin' day." He made a wide vague "make yourself at home" motion as he moved to the kitchen. Hank was already dressed down for the night in boxers and an old band shirt. He obviously wasn't expecting company. Sumo boofed appreciatively and got up to greet Connor, who put a hand in his thick fur. 

"Why was it a weird day?" Connor asked toward the kitchen. 

"Your timing is ridiculous, you know," Hank raised his voice from the kitchen. The sound of a glass clinking, pouring. "I don't see your face for months and now twice in one day."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Lieutenant," Connor replied. He moved past Sumo to follow Hank into the kitchen. 

Hank looked up at him from the table as he entered the light, hunched over a drink. "I'm saying we got one of them new you models at the precinct today."

Connor paused. "An RK900?"

"Yeah. It's really unnerving, you know. How much it looks like you. But not. It has these furrowed eyebrows and cold sharp eyes. It always looks like it's analyzing everything. It's weird how much that thing can look like you but somehow be completely wrong."

Connor just looked at him. "I live with an RK900 now," he said simply. "You might have seen him at the police ball."

"That one? I thought it was sent by CyberLife."

"He was there on behalf of CyberLife. But he is the RK900 prototype and Elijah Kamski owns him now. The three of us live together."

Hank nodded in acknowledgement. "Huh," he said. "That Kamski guy seemed like some kinda fuckin' rich weirdo pervert." He took a gulp of his drink.

Connor stared uncomfortably. Hank laughed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be talking shit on your boss or whatever."

"It's not like that," Connor said, averting his eyes.

"I mean, he was living with those three identical girls, making them wear swimsuits and stand around for him like that."

"I think you misunderstand," Connor said. He wanted to tell Hank about the Chloes. The fact that they went deviant and Elijah let them go, but remembered his order to avoid talking about Elijah's personal life. "He...doesn't make his androids do anything they don't want to do. He treats me well."

Hank raised an eyebrow and looked down at his drink as he considered the meaning behind Connor's words. "Okay, Connor."

Connor reached for a chair and sat down at the table with Hank. "Now, tell me about the RK900," he said, changing the subject.

"What's there to tell? He looks kinda like you but bigger and pissed off. They assigned him to be partners with Gavin Reed, that insufferable shithead." Hank chuckled. "Reed is _pissed_. Top brass says it's a privilege, an honor for all of his hard work to be among the first to work with a state-of-the-art, top-of-the-line, brand-new detective android. Ha! All of his ambition and social climbing and he's rewarded with something he hates." Hank laughed, practically wheezing. "It's fantastic."

Connor tilted his head. "How does the RK900 feel about it?"

"Uh...nothin', I think," Hank said as he poured more liquor into his glass. "Didn't really talk to him though. It's...weird for me."

"Does he have a name? Is he Connor?"

"Ugh, God." Hank hung his head, looking vaguely embarrassed. "I, uh...they came out and said his name was Connor, and I sort of pitched a fit. It just doesn't seem right, giving your name to that thing when it replaced you. I just wasn't having it. So we're just calling it RK900 for now."

Connor nodded. "Hank, I know it may seem strange to you because he looks similar to me. But just remember, I don't harbor any animosity toward the situation, or the RK900 line." Connor considered a moment before continuing. "Quite the opposite, in fact. Were it not for the RK900 line going into production, I would not be where I am today."

"Oh yeah, that 'being happy' thing, huh?" Hank asked, pointing his drink-holding hand at Connor. He looked over at Connor, guarded and dubious.

"Hank," Connor said suddenly. "I'm concerned about you. I don't know if you considered me your friend or not, but either way I feel a certain obligation to monitor your well-being." Hank sputtered, at a loss over the sudden outpouring of emotion and earnestness, unsure how to react.

"God Connor," Hank exclaimed. "No one asked you to do that!"

"I know," Connor said sincerely. "But I want to."

Hank sighed, considering. "Well what the hell does that even mean, anyway?"

"I guess I was thinking maybe I could come check on you occasionally."

"What, like just coming by my house and asking how I'm doing, like a house-call-makin' shrink? That's fucking weird, Connor."

"Well, okay," Connor said defensively. "Maybe I meant I could do something for you to _improve_ your well-being. Like making you dinner. Once a week. I have a number of new housekeeping programs installed and have become pretty adept at cooking, if I say so myself."

"Well look at you," Hank said mockingly. "Look who became a good little housekeeper." Connor stared at him intently, not acknowledging Hank's attempt to deflect the offer. "Fine," he said eventually. "Please come by and make me dinner, Connor." He rolled his eyes. "Now will you leave me alone? It's Friday and I have very important plans which involve trying to forget the week."

 

* * *

 

"How did it go?" Ethan asked when Connor returned, the two standing in the kitchen.

"As well as it could have, I suppose," Connor replied. "He seems troubled. I'm going to visit him again next week and make him dinner."

"Oh, I see how it is!" Elijah shouted from the den, overhearing their conversation. "You just giving out free labor?"

Ethan and Connor exchanged a look. "Please ignore Mr. Kamski's attitude," Ethan told him. "He drank too much tonight. I think he missed you."

"Ethan, would you do me a favor?" Connor asked.

"Of course," Ethan replied.

 

* * *

 

A week later on the following Friday, Connor knocked on Hank's door. Hank opened it and stopped in his tracks as he realized there were two RK units standing on his porch. "I apologize, Hank," Connor said, seeing the startled look on his face. "I hope you don't mind that I brought company. This is Ethan," he said, gesturing to the RK900 next to him. Ethan waved cordially. "He lives with me."

"Thank God, I thought you brought the one from the precinct," Hank said, half-jokingly clutching at his heart.

Connor and Ethan each held grocery bags. Hank stepped back and allowed the two of them into the house, the two androids walking straight to the dingy kitchen. Sumo got up from the living room to follow them, tail wagging gently.

"I've got the bare minimum of pots and pans in the cabinets, hopefully you don't need anything too fancy." Hank watched Ethan pet Sumo.

"We'll make do," Connor said, beginning to remove ingredients from his bag and placing them on the counter. Connor noted Hank seemed a little less sloppy in his attire tonight. Still casual, but not looking like he was ready to pass out on the couch at any minute.

"What the fuck is that?" Hank asked, pointing at the kale in Connor's hand, not yet set down on the counter. He shook his head. "Oh no, you're not going to be cooking that healthy frou-frou rich trendy bullshit that Kamski probably eats so he can live to be 200 years old, are you? Get that shit outta my kitchen."

Connor blinked. "I just thought I could make something that would be healthy for you. Then in the long term if your health improves, your happiness would as well." Hank looked like he could spit.

Ethan did a quick search of recipes associated with the term "comfort food," cross-referenced with the ingredients they had purchased and on-hand. "Let's try this," he said, touching Connor's arm and transmitting it to him. Connor nodded begrudgingly before telling Hank, "It's over the daily recommended caloric intake and sodium amounts."

"Sounds like a good fucking meal to me," Hank said, popping the top off a beer.

"If it makes you happy," Connor conceded.

 

* * *

 

Connor and Ethan worked side-by-side in the kitchen for a while. Eventually only one pair of hands was needed, so Connor sat down at the table with Hank, who was still nursing his beer and half-watching the hockey game on TV. Ethan continued working at the stovetop.

"I was hoping bringing Ethan here would help alleviate your reservations about the RK900 model in your precinct," Connor said.

"Oh yeah?" Hank turned to look at Connor, then Ethan. "Ethan, tell me about yourself, then."

Ethan turned away from the stove and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "What would you like to know?"

"I dunno. Why did they make you look the way you do?"

"CyberLife determined that my predecessor's looks were nearly optimized, but the addition of lighter colored eyes and a more severe resting expression increased suspect intimidation by thirty-two percent."

"Huh," Hank said, thinking about the answer. "Well, I guess they may have gotten that one right." He eyed Ethan, who was looking back at him curiously but not coldly. "You don't hold yourself the same way the model in the precinct does. You're kind of more like Connor than him somehow."

"Connor has taught me many things," Ethan explained. "I have learned from him and have adjusted accordingly. The RK900 is fresh off the assembly line, I assume?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Androids learn from their experiences and environment," Ethan said.

"Kinda like people," Hank replied a little sarcastically.

"Our models are very adaptable," Connor said to Hank. "Try speaking with the RK900 at the precinct. He may not be as different from us as you think, especially if he has a positive human influence." Connor looked so earnest with his warm brown eyes. "Does he have a name yet?" Hank shook his head.

"Maybe he could use one," Ethan suggested. Hank nodded.

"Five more minutes," Ethan said, turning back to the pan on the burner.

 

* * *

 

When dinner was finally ready, Ethan placed the plate in front of Hank. It was a seasoned burger on a ciabatta bun with hand-cut sweet potato fries and a side salad, definitely what Hank would consider "fancy" as far as comfort food goes, but still a solid meal nonetheless. The kale was omitted.

"This is fucking amazing," he said after a few bites. "I guess I could get used to this." Connor and Ethan both smiled warmly at him. Hank felt a pull in his chest. Must be indigestion, he thought dismissively.

The androids stayed for an extra hour after dinner. Hank excitedly retold stories of the deviant hunting case to Ethan, who listened politely while washing dishes, pretending he hadn't already experienced the memories through transfer with Connor. At the end of the night, Hank walked them to the door and watched as they went down the stairs and got into their car. Connor turned to look back at Hank before getting into the car, noticing a warm look on Hank's face.

 

* * *

 

"Connor, are you upset with me?" Elijah asked as he confronted Connor the next day. "I feel as if you're being distant."

"No," Connor said firmly. "I'm fine. I haven't talked about you to Hank. I haven't told him about our situation."

Elijah shook his head. "I think you misunderstand. If you'd like to reveal the nature of our relationship to him, that's fine. I'm not ashamed of that and neither should you be. But I mean the more covert things. Like the pleasure sensors. That's private. I spend a lot of time cultivating a public persona for myself and would rather the Detroit Police Department was not privy to my personal business."

"Oh," Connor said, realization dawning on him. Another thought was still bothering him. "What am I to you?" Connor asked. "Employee? Servant? Sex toy?"

"Hmm," Elijah said, thinking for a moment. "Lover, probably. Since we can't get married, I suppose that makes you my concubine."

"W-what?" Connor stuttered, caught off guard by the reply. "Would you want to marry me?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Are you surprised? We share our lives together."

"I just...you've never said you loved me," Connor said, confused.

"Well, you've never said it to me, either," Elijah replied, looking at him, face deadpan.

Connor looked dumbstruck. He couldn't even come up with a response for a moment. "I. But. I mean. Obviously." He was flustered and an annoyed look came across his face. "You--you know it's different! For an android to say something like that--the implications--the significance--the consequences--..."

"So just say it, then."

"I love you, Elijah!" Connor practically shouted it, his LED flashed red before returning to a cycling yellow.

"I love you too, Connor," Elijah returned effortlessly. He smiled, looking mildly apologetic. "You're right though. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about it. I had hoped it was obvious, but there's no excuse for not saying it. I've been in the company of androids and out of what one would consider traditional relationships for too long. So I'm not the best at making my feelings known." Elijah took Connor's hand in his. "Do you know why I asked you to do what you did at the police ball?"

"No," Connor said, shaking his head.

"Because I knew we couldn't act like we had at the CyberLife charity event. I hated the idea of not having you there with me, but if I didn't at least sort of comply with the company's wishes, I would have gotten in a lot more trouble."

"More?" Connor asked.

"Oh yes. You should have heard the talking-to I got from the executive team immediately after the charity event. They ripped me a new one. I don't really care, but I'm walking a thin line of being dismissed again. They're not particularly happy with me right now."

"Sir," Connor said, tone concerned.

Elijah continued. "We couldn't be overtly affectionate, so I at least wanted to make a game out of it. To distract both of us. But I hate not being able to show you off, how you are to me. The way I see you. You're beautiful and amazing and I want everyone to know it. I want CyberLife to regret they ever tried to dismantle you."

"Elijah," Connor said quietly. Had he had the ability to blush, he certainly would do it now. 

"I always want you with me, Connor."

Connor nodded, smiling warmly. "I feel the same way." He paused, then considered: "What about Ethan?" he asked. "Do you love him too?"

"Connor, I'm very fond of Ethan. But he's yours. It matters that you love him."

"I do. Very much so. But it would make me very happy if you did, too. I'd like it if the two of you spent more time together. Became closer."

Elijah nodded. "I can certainly do that for you. I'd be happy to."

"I'm going to visit Hank again next Friday. Maybe the two of you can do something together then."

 

* * *

 

"Connor told me he wanted us to spend some more time together," Elijah told Ethan the next time he saw him after his conversation with Connor.

"He told me as well," Ethan replied. "I am more than amenable to the proposition."

"Glad to hear it. Me too. I'm looking forward to us getting to know each other better."

Ethan turned from his task and asked casually: "Would you like to engage in intercourse, Mr. Kamski? I'd be more than happy to facilitate that."

Elijah paused. Ethan's candidness never ceased to catch him off-guard, but Elijah was determined to be composed in his reply. "Let's take it slow and see how things go, Ethan. I thought maybe we'd hang out a little first."

 

* * *

 

The following Friday, Connor left early to go shopping before heading to Hank's house. Elijah sought out Ethan, who was dusting in the den. "It's weirdly quiet without Connor here," Elijah remarked. "I could do with getting out of the house for once. I'd like you to take me to the aquarium."

"Of course. Is that a place you enjoy visiting?" Ethan asked. 

"Yes," Elijah said. "I used to go all the time when I lived in the city. Sometimes it's nice to watch the fish."

 

* * *

 

It was afternoon and the aquarium was quiet, almost empty. Aside from a couple groups of schoolchildren on field trips with android chaperones, they found themselves mostly alone.

Elijah led them to the largest exhibit, a massive reef aquarium with indoor viewing windows. It was pleasantly dim, with dappled light filtering down from above, moving with the gentle waves. He sat down on a bench in front of a floor-to-ceiling glass panel, staring at the expanse of underwater flora and fauna before them. Ethan stood alongside him, in bodyguard mode.

While out in public, Elijah and Connor interacted in a more personal, casual manner. Ethan still considered himself "on the job" when accompanying them and seemed to act as if he were their security detail. This was one of the reasons Elijah hadn't grown closer to Ethan--their relationship tended to skew in a professional direction, in spite of the behind-closed-doors moments of intimacy the three of them had together. Even at home he felt that Ethan kept him at a distance, not because he didn't like Elijah, but out of respect. He took his responsibilities very seriously.

"It's quiet today," Elijah said, patting the seat next to him. "Come sit with me, you're not on duty." Ethan came over and sat down.

"Tell me, Ethan," Elijah said eventually. "We don't get to talk often about you specifically. How are things coming along for you? Do you feel different since you've come to live with us?"

"Very different," Ethan admitted. He knew from speaking with Connor that he could be free with his feelings and thoughts around Elijah. "I've experienced, learned, and felt things I never would have imagined."

"Good? Bad?"

"Overall, the experiences have been positive. I am thankful for the gift of pleasure that you have given us," Ethan said simply. "I feel that my existence as an android is richer for it."

"I'm glad to hear it," Elijah replied. "That was exactly my hope with these experiments." He thought for a moment. "Have you experienced fear yet?"

"I have. It is unpleasant. I mostly fear something happening to you or Connor."

"You care very deeply for Connor," Elijah stated.

"I do," Ethan agreed. "Connor told me what you had said to him. It makes me very happy that he seems to mean as much to you as you do to him."

"He does." Elijah watched the fish for a while, quiet and contemplative. "Ethan, can you do me a favor? Call me Elijah sometimes. I don't want you to feel like I'm your boss all the time. Our relationship is more than just that."

"I hope you understand that I get satisfaction out of serving you, Mr. Kamski. I can attempt to be a bit more casual at home, if you'd like. But when we're out in public, I'd like to continue to do my job, if that is acceptable to you. I worry about you and Connor both. It makes me feel better knowing I can be on guard. It gives me purpose."

"You're such a natural protector," Elijah said, turning to face Ethan. "We're very lucky to have you. I want you to know, even though I originally brought you home solely for Connor, on a personal level I am very happy for your continued presence. It has been a pleasure to see you develop as a person and become a part of our family." He placed a hand over Ethan's.

Ethan blinked. "Thank you...Elijah."

Elijah entwined their fingers and leaned against him, shoulders and sides of their arms touching. They sat that way together for a while, watching the tranquil water in comfortable silence.

Eventually, Elijah stood. "Ethan, turn your sensors on. We're going to the touch pool." Ethan looked up at him, puzzled. "Get ready to feel some sea cucumbers and sting rays."

 

* * *

 

They visited the tide pool and sting ray touch pool, Ethan enthralled with gently touching and stroking the creatures there, fascinated by the different textures and examining the animals up close. Elijah was very tickled by his placid curiosity.

They drifted between exhibits, taking the day quiet and slow.

"We should come back again sometime and bring Connor," Ethan told him after.

"We should," Elijah agreed. 

 

* * *

 

Unlike the previous week, Connor arrived at Hank's house alone. "No Ethan?" Hank said as he opened the door. "I was starting to like that guy. Plus he did most of the cooking last time," he added snarkily.

"My apologies," Connor said as he entered. "I had not intended for him to be a regular guest. He had other responsibilities with Elijah today. I can bring him next time if you'd like."

"Nah, I'm messing with you," Hank laughed. "You're the one I want to see. I was just hoping to tell him about the follow-up to our conversation last time."

"Please tell me about it while I make your dinner," Connor told him as he entered.

"The precinct RK900 has a name now," Hank said as he sat down. Connor looked back over his shoulder as he began to prep. Hank scooted his chair closer to better get into Connor's eyeline.

"Gavin had taken to calling him all sorts of names, but one that became recurring was 'Dickhead,' which eventually turned into just 'Dick.' Dick is the shortened form of Richard, so, uh...that's his name now, thanks to yours truly."

"That's nice to hear," Connor said pleasantly. "Have you talked with him?"

"A little. He stays at the station overnight which is a little weird, but it's given me some opportunities to talk to him when I've stayed late and no one else is around."

"And?"

"It's kinda weird, but I feel a little more comfortable around him each night."

"I'm very happy to hear that," Connor said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

As they pulled into the driveway, Elijah looked over at Ethan. "I enjoyed our time together today, Ethan," he told him. "If you're open to it, I'd like to have you come to bed with me tonight. But only if you want to."

"I do want to," Ethan responded without hesitation.

The house was dark and quiet when they entered, Connor appeared to still be out. They retired to Elijah's bedroom. Elijah was looking at Ethan with a quiet intensity burning in his eyes as he sat down on the bed.

"How can I be of assistance to you, Mr. Kamski?" Ethan asked. "I can service you orally if you'd like, or you can penetrate me."

"Oh, Ethan." Elijah sighed. "We need to work on your pillow talk. Looks like that's one thing that hasn't rubbed off on you from Connor. You cut right to the point, at least." Elijah chuckled. "I want to remind you, I want you to do this because you want to, not because Connor or I are telling you."

"Certainly, Elijah. I feel positively about either option. I'd very much like to be intimate with you."

"Good," Elijah said. Then, picking up their earlier thread of conversation: "But actually, I'd like you to fuck me. Connor has so much passion, but he always wants to be the receiver. You, however, have consistently displayed very generous sexual habits. You are always curious, gentle, and seem to want to satisfy others."

Ethan agreed with this assessment. He nodded. 

"Sometimes it just feels good to get fucked raw, you know?" The impassive look on Ethan's face made him reconsider his rhetorical question. "...I guess you don't know. We'll have to fix that. But not this time. This time I want you to fucking wreck me, Ethan." Elijah was looking at him with lustful half-lidded eyes. He pulled off his hair tie, letting his hair fall to one side of his face. "Make me feel good."

Ethan nodded, determined and prepared for the task at hand. He pushed Elijah back on the bed, leaning over him. He slid a hand underneath Elijah's shirt, pushing it up and exposing his torso. Ethan licked a line up from his navel to his collarbone, just below where his shirt was hiked up. 

"Ah, Jesus," Elijah breathed, pupils dilating dark with arousal. Ethan removed the shirt and sucked on the join between his shoulder and neck. Elijah squirmed beneath him, his erection growing hard and hot against Ethan's hip. Ethan dexterously finished undressing Elijah and himself before descending on Elijah again, claiming his mouth. Their tongues probed against each other as Elijah attempted to buck up against Ethan, trying to make contact with their cocks against each other.

Ethan sat up as Elijah continued to rut against him, sliding their erections against each other for minimal friction. Ethan raised his hand to his face, producing extra lubricant until his mouth was coated with it. He stuck his fingers in and they came away dripping with the slick substance. "Fuck that's hot," Elijah said beneath him. Ethan probed his oiled fingers slowly into Elijah until he was writhing on the bed. 

Ethan put his hands underneath Elijah's ass and effortlessly rolled him up for easier access, parting his cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned forward and snaked his tongue out, tonguing his pucker. "Oh Jesus," Elijah moaned, covering his face with his hand. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting. Ethan pushed his tongue deeper into him, allowing the excess lubricant in his mouth to flow out as he tongue-fucked him, making the area extra slippery. "Feels so good."

Elijah was still propped up easily by Ethan, half-folded into himself. "You're so strong," he thought out loud. "You could probably pick me up and fuck me against the wall standing."

"I could," Ethan replied. "Would you like that?" 

"...God yes."

From their position on the bed, Ethan deftly picked up Elijah, easily carrying him away from the bed and pushing him up against the wall.

"Holy shit," Elijah laughed, giddy. He was almost light-headed with excitement. 

With his back resting against the wall, Ethan had his arms hooked underneath Elijah's legs and propped up his body. Maneuvering carefully, he lined up his erection with Elijah's slick hole. He pushed in, controlling how slowly he buried himself into Elijah. 

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ," Elijah gasped. "Fuck yes."

Ethan was able to find a rhythm in bouncing Elijah up his cock and gravity doing the work in bringing him back down. Elijah was so heated it was almost aggressive.

"God, fuck, split me in _half_ , Ethan," Elijah was practically shouting.

Bracing one arm behind him against the wall, Elijah moved his other so he could grasp at his cock, engorged and bouncing between them. Just a few pumps of his fist was all it took before he was gasping "fuck fuck fuck," sweaty, red-faced, and coming hard, ejaculate splattering on both his and Ethan's stomachs. 

"Jesus, yes, come in me," Elijah told him, breathless. "God-fucking-dammit you feel so good. Fuck me. Fill me up." A few more thrusts and Ethan climaxed as well, buried deep in Elijah and ejaculating a rush of lubricating fluid. He remembered Elijah calling it "an unnecessary mess" in the past, but based on his recent command, it was the desired effect in this instance. 

Ethan moved Elijah back to the bed and laid down next to him. "Fuck," Elijah exclaimed enthusiastically in his afterglow.

"Was that good?" Ethan asked. "I enjoyed myself very much."

"That was wonderful, Ethan. I haven't been fucked like that in ages. Maybe ever."

"I'm glad," Ethan replied. He paused before noting, "I have never heard you curse like that before. Is that standard?"

"Only when it's that good."

 

* * *

 

Connor made Hank macaroni and cheese using multiple cheeses with names Hank couldn't pronounce, as well as mushrooms and pork belly. Most importantly, it didn't come in a blue box with a grainy packet of bright orange cheese dust. Not only was it delicious, but Connor made enough for Hank to have leftovers for days. Hank saw him off to his car with a smile, waving from the doorway as Sumo looked out from one side of the door frame.

Connor arrived back home late in the middle of the night. He crept into Elijah's room as he often did, and was pleased to find Ethan sharing his bed. Connor snuck in between the two of them, smiling to himself as they turned to embrace him from either side.

 

* * *

 

The following week, Connor arrived to find Hank in a state.

"Hank, your heart rate is elevated," Connor said upon arrival. Hank looked like he was trying to keep it together. Connor could not determine the cause of his distress. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright," Hank practically wailed, hysterical. "I fucking kissed Richard."

Connor was so taken by surprise he laughed. "You what?"

"I'm so fuckin' embarassed," Hank muttered, covering his face with his hands. "We were just talking, the office was empty. It was quiet and we locked eyes and I then I just leaned in and... He just looked at me blankly. No reaction at all. It was worse than if he had punched me. I left the fucking station so goddamn fast."

"Oh Hank," Connor laughed. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I dunno," Hank shot back defensively. "He just...reminds me of you, I guess. It's the closest thing I can get, I don't fucking know."

Connor blinked those big brown eyes and Hank thought he could die all over again. "Am I not the closest thing you can get?" Connor asked.

Hank blustered. "I don't know what the fuck I'm saying. I'm a mess. Maybe you should just come back next week."

"Hank," Connor said, voice low. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"No!" Hank exclaimed a little too forcefully.

"...What if I do?"

"What?" Hank asked.

"What if I wanted to kiss you," Connor said, drawing close. Hank breathed, looking panicked and trapped. Connor locked eyes with him, moving in slowly to give Hank plenty of opportunity to pull away before kissing him. Hank's eyelashes fluttered shut and he leaned into the kiss. But as if having a sudden realization, he drew back quickly and put his hands on Connor's upper arms to hold him at a distance.

"This is a bad idea," Hank said. "Goddammit Connor, I think you should go," he said, turning Connor toward the door. Connor barely had a moment to process what was happening before Hank had him pushed out the door and closed it behind him. He heard the locks turn into place behind him. He walked back to the car, confused and dejected.

 

* * *

 

Connor came home and went to the den to find Elijah wearing his glasses and sitting on the couch with his feet in Ethan's lap. "You're home early," he said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I think I did something bad," Connor said. Elijah set his book down. "I kissed Hank."

"Oh," Elijah laughed. "I thought it was worse than that."

"Elijah," Connor said, not appreciative of his dismissive attitude. "He kicked me out of his house. He seemed upset. He told me he kissed the RK900 at the police station."

"He what?" Elijah said loudly, laughing in surprise.

"He made it sound like he did it because he's attracted to me. I thought he would be receptive."

"What did he say?"

"He just said 'this is a bad idea,'" Connor replied.

"That means he wanted you to do it," Elijah told him. "He probably just wasn't ready to address his feelings."

"What should I do?" Connor asked.

"Give him time, I suppose," Elijah replied. "But be careful. I'm going to warn you, this situation may only end in heartbreak. No matter what the outcome is, I don't see this resolving in a clean manner. Think carefully about what you want and how you want to proceed. You don't want to lead him on."

"I don't know what to do," Connor said, despondent.

"Come sit with us," Ethan said. "We'll figure it out."

Connor joined them on the couch, quiet and introspective the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> _If we could go to another home_   
>  _If you wanna be in my family_   
>  _If we could grow, I'll make sure that it was slow_   
>  _And you will know, I'll make sure that it was slow_
> 
> _Oh, we can take our time now that I know, this time_   
>  _We can take our time now that I know, this time_   
>  _Real slow_
> 
> Miami Horror - "Real Slow"
> 
> \---
> 
> Elijah tries to be super cool and in control when he tops but when he bottoms he just kind of falls apart and gets super worked up. Like aggro horny. Tfw the dick is so good it makes you cuss.
> 
> I've seen the name "Richard" for the RK900 in a few places, so I'm unsure who was the original person who popularized it. It felt right for the precinct RK900.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and most especially comments are always welcome and light up my dang day. Even if the story has been out for a while, don't ever think it's weird to leave a comment. :)
> 
> I do have some ideas for a potential fourth story. I'm honestly still trying to figure out what's going to happen with Hank from here though.
> 
> Find me on on Twitter ([@berry_jammy](https://twitter.com/berry_jammy)) where I'm mostly retweeting KamCon and 800x900 content and shouting about DBH.


End file.
